


Would you like a Frito for Christmas?

by missanimefan



Category: 07-Ghost
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 15:39:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2778545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missanimefan/pseuds/missanimefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shameless FrauTeito xmas smut</p>
            </blockquote>





	Would you like a Frito for Christmas?

The chill of snow coated the air and sky, flakes fluttering down in the breeze with steady ease. Teito curled closer to the cold body and muttered under his breath.

"Hm?" A certain blond bishop looked down and tilted his head slightly in wonder. Teito glanced up at him and huffed.

"You're freezing."

"Are you trying to warm me up? There are more efficient ways," he arched a brow and let his tone insinuate what he was referencing.

Teito slapped him, "Pervert!"

"I could've meant hot chocolate," the bishop defended. But they both knew perfectly well that wasn't what he meant.

"Yeah right," the brunette rolled his eyes to add the effect of disbelief. He pushed himself up and climbed out of his curled spot in Fraus lap. Walking toward the door, "I'm going to get some hot chocolate."

Frau rose to his feet and followed, helping the young man make some hot chocolate without blowing up anything.

Once he had the cup between his mitten covered palms was when Teito finally asked Frau his Christmas plans.

"Not sure, but if you're interested we can spend it together." This time it was innocent and Teito considered the offer before accepting.

The two had been together for some time, it was a mutual understanding that they would keep it quiet if possible but they knew their friends had already figured it out.

They passed the days working hard and avoiding the cold as much as possible until Christmas came and Frau had insisted they make snowmen.

Teito was hesitant but inevitably agreed. Begrudgingly trudging out into the piling snow, watching Frau rolling a snowball alon the ground. The snowball slowly grew in proportion and the bishop paused, waving Teito over and instructing him to copy but make sure the next part was smaller than the first.

Teito managed to make one, though not as smooth as Fraus had been due to lack of practice. It was still an acceptable attempt and Frau made that known as he helped heave the larger pile onto the base of the snowman.

"Now to decorate it. Pass me some of those rocks over there," he motioned to the nearby bush, "and a couple branches."

Teito grabbed some braches and rocks, holding them out for Frau to grab. He watches as two branches were shoved in to sides and the rocks places in the shape of a scowling face.

"It looks like Castor," he snickered.

"Castor wouldn't appreciate that," Teito remarked and made sure said bishop wasn't around. Unlike Frau, he was staying inside where it was warm.

Frau shrugged, "He doesn't like much. Let's go back in."

Teito nodded and followed him back in, heading to Fraus room and huddling under a blanket with Frau to warm up.

After a bit Frau trailed his fingers along Teitos side, tracing patterns where he remembered Teito shuddering. Teito nodded and snuggled closer when Frau laid him on the bed as he had done time before.

Fluttering his fingers up and tickling Teitos chest as he pulled the shirt up slowly, removing his own shortly after and pressing their chest together.

The brunette felt the chill worming through him and he nuzzled his face into Fraus neck. The bishop continued his teasing touch and peppered kisses along Teitos neck, sliding fingers between the materials hiding the you hers lower half.

Tugging them gently away and continuing the kisses, he sliding hands along hips and massage them lightly. Trickling to the back and relieving tension from overworked muscles.

Pulling a small vile from the pillow, he coated his fingers in the substance. Pressing gently the lubed fingers to Teitos ass. Slipping one in, he tested Teitos body to ensured he was relaxed enough before adding another and ensuring the lube was liberally applied.

Stretching him and making certain Teitos body would be ready for him. He had no wishes to hurt him even the slightest.

Once certain he was ready, Frau coated himself in the slick substance and pressed in carefully. The stretch wasn't terrible and Teito wiggled a little at the odd feeling it always created at first.

Once he had adjusted to the feeling he nodded and Frau began to move. Light slick noises creating a pornographic sound that made Teito blush.

The pace began slow and worked up, fervent kisses and hickeys decorating the light tanned skin of the brunette. His eyes closed and breath shallow as his body got more and more worked up.

Frau placed a long kiss to Teitos lips as Teito yelped, spilling over himself and the hand that hand spun down around him, his boyfriend following soon after.

Moving to lay beside Teito, said young man wrapped his arms around the larger waist and snuggled close, drifting off.

"Merry Christmas."

A yawn, "M-Merry Christmas."

**Author's Note:**

> The title is just... what even.
> 
> This is short and lame, I am sorry.
> 
> Merry xmas Tei-bby~


End file.
